


Phantomime

by kamilink



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamilink/pseuds/kamilink
Summary: A collection of short stories, mostly inserting Royal characters/events into Scramble.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Phantomime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in the process of playing Scramble (better name than Strikers, fuck you, fight me). I'm enjoying the game, but as with most people, I wish it was a continuation of Royal rather than the original. So, a few random, short scenes popped up in my head that inserted Royal characters into Scramble. However, not all of these have to be about Scramble--I'm thinking this could be a good opportunity to explore some things without committing to anything big.
> 
> The first chapter I wrote in like, half an hour at five in the morning just to get it out of my head and onto paper.
> 
> It probably sucks.

“Ren?”

The voice on the other end of the phone relieved him to a point beyond description. He smiled wider than he had in probably months.

“Hey,” he responded, always favoring simplicity.

“Is everything okay? I usually end up calling you first, you know,” the voice questioned, jumping straight to his concern like usual.

Everything was fine, at least at that moment. Hearing that voice was enough to make it so. “I’m okay. How’ve things been going over there?”

“They’ve been going good. I wish I didn’t have to do it, though.”

“Why?”

“Are you gonna make me say it?”

He chuckled. “I’m gonna make you say it.”

The voice sighed. “Because I miss you. I can’t stop thinking about it, especially when I perform.”

“I’m flattered.” He smiled again.

“You’re mean, Senpai…”

“And if I said I missed you too?”

“Do you?”

He paused. “I do.”

“Then I guess all is forgiven. How are things down there? Did you get to see everyone?”

“Yeah, I did. They’re all doing good. They miss you, too.”

“That’s great! I’m glad you’re getting to see them. Have you guys made any big plans yet?”

Well, kind of. Something came up. He elected not to go into detail. “Nothing special, really.”

“Again, I really wish I could be there. Soon, though! I promise.”

There was an understandable glint of sadness and guilt he detected in her tone, even over the phone, that drove him mildly insane. “I’ll hold you to that, then.”

“Right…well, I’d better get back to practice. I’ll call you tonight—sound good?”

It was over too soon, but it would have to do. “No worries. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

For a moment, he heard nothing from the other end. Before he could follow up, though, she interjected.

“…I love you so much. I hope I can see you really soon.”

The beginnings of a tear began to form behind his eyes, but he stuffed it away where he stuffed all the other emotional reactions he had built up over time. “I love you too, Sumire.”

It was probably imperceptible to most, but he could practically feel her smile from over the phone. If only he were there to see it.

* * *

The Thieves had reached their destination at the top of the warped Shibuya 705 tower, and stood face to face with that reality’s Monarch—a woman whose very gaze demanded all attention, whose attire reflected her need to dominate all other competition for happiness, and whose words belied both in the most obvious way possible--that certainly hadn't changed from Palace rulers.

“So, tell me—did you come here to finally be mine?” she mocked (albeit with an intonation that Joker suspected to be uncomfortably genuine).

He and the rest of the Phantom Thieves postured, ready for a fight at the slightest emergence of a threat or at the word of their leader.

_“…I love you so much. I hope I can see you really soon.”_

And so their leader spoke his response, with more confidence than ever before.

“Hell no.”


End file.
